Shokugeki!: Of Generations!
by Narut0
Summary: I'm a normal kid wanting to serve my customers the best food I can make! Life was much simpler, go to school, get a normal wife, work and finally die in peace. That was my path, until.. I signed up for the most prestigious culinary school in the world. Now my common life has suddenly transformed! Crazy teachers, a bipolar girl, and my own personal butler! Nothing can stop me!
1. New Generation Starts Here!

"Nani? Why did everyone leave...?" Question marks appeared on his head, wondering why everyone was leaving. He grabbed another student's arm, wanting to question him.

"Hey! Why are you guys leaving the exam?" He asked, wondering what's the big deal about this.

"What?! You don't know her!? She's the granddaughter of the Yakuza Boss. Erina Nakiri. Her grandfather who owns and controls the entire food industry of Japan!" The running boy soon pushed him away so he could run away.

The room was empty and none were there, only Erina, her assistant and him. The young golden haired boy.

"Well, we have seen how this year's contestants are. All failures." Erina rotated back and pushed the strands of hair to her backside.

"Uh... I'm still here." The yellow haired girl turned around in surprise as she found herself with an eager student.

"Hmph, do you know the main ingredient?" Erina said, she was sure that this kid would fail to even reach a level close to her palate.

"Eggs, I know! I'm ready for this challenge!" He brought out a headband that was orange in color but had a swirl in the middle. He put it on his forehead, the strands of his headbands tie were long and reached to the air as he was prepped up to cook.

The two girls were surprised at his confidence but the blonde girl regained herself and looked at him with narrow eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kitchen had everything a master chef could ever need, but he only needed a few.

He looked at the three eggs that laid in yolk on the small bowl. The two girls looked at him in question, wondering how long he's gonna take.

"OK!" He started to batter the eggs but made sure the yolk was still there. He then prepped up the rice but put some other ingredients in it as it cooked in... a rice cooker?

"Oi! Do you think my stature is fit enough to eat rice made for peasants?!" The noble girl's anger rose to another level, how dare he serve her rice cooked by a peasant machine?!

"Don't worry your pretty little face, your.. highness" He did a mocking bow as he returned back to his cooking and grabbed the bowl of eggs and started to batter them up until it was a golden yellow.

"Tch!" She growled as her foot tapped loud and clearly to show how angry she was.

He then got out a kitchen knife, sharply grazed in a stone cutter. Tomatoes were soon on his hand, his nose smelling it's purity, it's time, it's taste in all just one sniff. He nodded, putting the tomato down and started to cut, his speed was lightning fast. The muscles in his arms showed his strength as it moved fluidly but quickly, cutting down the tomato in perfect sizes.

The pan that was heating up was poured with oil and let it heat up. He put some salt, the minced tomato and some strange ingredient in the egg, confusing the two girls.

The battered eggs dropped down to the heated pan. He cutted the omelet into tiny pieces, then the omelet finally soaked in all the yolk it had.

He took out some rice out of the cooker, then putted it on a white plate. The sliced omelet then stood top of the rice.

"Egg and rice... who the hell do you think I am?" Erina felt insulted by the low leveled creation of a food. It made her blood boil thinking this boy could make a food like that in front of her.

"Say that everyone has failed to please my taste." Erina whipped her hair back and walked to the door with her assistant.

"..." He stood there, eyes shadowed as he sighed. "I never should've agreed to my mom's request. Trying to make me join this rich school with snotty little kids." He had an uncaring tone in his voice as a shadowed man stood behind the door to the kitchen.

"Well... gotta open the stand." He walked out the door, feeling slightly disturbed as he swore he could feel someone staring at him. But he ignored it and just walked out of the building.

"Erina..." The shadowed man soon revealed himself as the man who created the foundation for the school. The food demon Yakuza!

Walking to the kitchen area where the food was laid, he smiled. Normally food that was wasted were thrown into the garbage. 'He already knew I was here.' He took the spoon and scooped up some rice with the eggs. The food slowly came to his mouth, as he could smell the freshness in this cuisine that was innovation wasn't from how it looked, but how it tasted like new! The egg didn't have the yolk, yet when it entered his mouth everything just melted. There were some ingredients that surprised him was in the eggs. 'Mint herbs... my mouth feels tingly from it. Wait!' He looked at the plate with sweat on his face. He then turned into a hungry animal, eating the food as if he had never ate anything for a week.

His eyes widened unimaginably, then soon rolled up in the taste. His whole kimono was torn apart! He felt as if his wish for the greatest food was finally granted. 'Naruto Uzumaki, Making a food that barely costed a few dollars to make, yet that was...' Drool slowly came down his mouth. His head up to the ceiling. The spoon falling down on the ground.

 _ **'Outstanding'**_


	2. Ramen! Here I Come!

"You want the order number 4?! OK" Naruto Uzumaki was fifteen year old boy, that had a small stand in a rather unpopular part of Japan. It took him five hours to come back to the small town, he was glad to be back with his childhood friends and family, away from that place. 'Far, far away...' His memory train stopped as he put a bowl down and poured a broth that intoxicated the customer. The noodles were already softened as it was placed inside the warm broth. Condiments were put in and beef pork and his favorite, some Narutos in there.

"Enjoy the food!" He said, giving him a wide smile.

"Arigatou Naruto-sama!" The women's loud pitched yell surprised Naruto. He tried to remember that voice as his eyes soon widened.

"Oh you remember Lil' ol' me?" The women took off her hood and shades. She had two front bangs that was twirled into like a drill, her hair shined of golden yellow. Green eyes that spoke of mischief as it gave a wink.

Naruto tapped a finger to his chin as he remembered now. "Yeah... I do remember you..."

"Of course you do."

"Now I kick you." Naruto literally kicked her off his property and only outside to the entrance.

"Why~?" She moaned in sadness.

"I don't need damn critics in my stand!" He yelled.

"Naruto-kun you're so mean!" She cried a river as she ran away to her hotel.

"Was that Sherrie Lafayette? I heard she was one of the most famous and upcoming critics in the world! If Sherrie's here then she must believe your food is amazing!" His childhood friend, the orange haired classmate, the one who had every guy falling in love with her. She came into the small entrance, then took a spot with other high school students. Kids, adults, and the old usually flocked inside the stand but normally the stand was packed with high schoolers after school was done.

"Karen, you know I don't care about what critics say or do. It's just plain annoying having them in my stand." Naruto said with folded arms. His friend just giggled, he never changed since the day they met.

"Uooh!" Frightened yell from the high school students, The cause of it was in the entrance of the small stand there stood tall and muscular men. Their black suit showed it was straight off Armani, which meant they were gangsters of a high criminal lord. Naruto never had a crime lord come to him, but he knew one thing. 'They ain't touching anything, nor disrupt my customers!'

They soon made an open space for a shadowed man to come. A black limo was behind him as the entrances white drapes flew in the air, revealing it's full figure. He noticed the green yakuza he was wearing.

"So, imagine my surprise when I found out that you were Naruto Uzumaki. Son of two well known parents in the criminal underworld.I have to say, I would've killed you if you weren't an enrolling student." The old man said.

"Hah? I thought that stuck up girl told me I failed." He stood there emotionless with dead eyes.

"Well, you did knew I was behind the door didn't you? Then what other reason was it then to impress me, and you certainly did that! Hahaha!" His laugh was rough and sounded rather devilish as every student got the shakes after that.

"Hmm, I just wanted it to be eaten. No chef should eat the food that was made for a customer." Naruto explained as everyone that lived in the town wondered what they were talking about.

"Oh... really? Well, if your enrollment doesn't encourage you to come to my school, then I bet this will." The man stared at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto looked at him in question with narrowed eyes. He felt as if nothing much could make him join this culinary school.

"My school provides not only the teachings of professionals but clubs that are created for their members favorite types of food... you can make your own food club." The Yakuza leader had the most serious face as his face was mostly shadowed.

Naruto's own face turned the same. "You don't mean..."

"Yes..."

"I can create the ramen club utopia of my own!?"

"Yes!" 'I never thought this would be so easy to catch a diamond!' The old man said with a hand to his mouth with a mischievous face.

"OK!" The food stand was soon closed as he got on the bus to the academy. His friends were at the stop, not believing he just left so he could create a ramen club. Everyone of of them deadpanned hard on the road as he waved them goodbye.

'Naruto, you're still the baka I remember.' Karen said while still deadpanning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 02 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be the Elite 1st as our boss deems you fit to be in such an important role. But don't think your life is gonna be easy just because your 1st, you're still in first year so you'll be doing the same stuff that every other student will do. Trust me, the judges that will taste your food are people who have eaten from the most famous of chefs in the world of culinary, so watch out." The line went dead as the bus driver inside a tunnel.

"Hah? I still didn't understand what the hell elite 1st meant." He put his cellphone away as he looked over the uniform given from the old man.

"Ooh, you're one of those students at that crazy culinary school! I heard only a few make it to graduation, but there's something telling me that you'll still make it, somehow." The bus driver said, looking through his windshield at the boy.

"Thanks!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 02 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please welcome the director of the Totsuki culinary academy, Nakiri Sanzaemon-sama." The announcer said as the man walked to the stage.

He stood at the podium and looked at everyone of the students that finished their years in middle school of culinary. Everyone looked at him with scared faces, they knew he was the controller of the food industry in Japan, and even scarier was that he was yakuza lord.

"This is the 92nd generation... you all have studied the basics in your middle school in this academy, but let me tell you this... the high school division will be the hardest thing you will face in your life! Some of you will be expelled from the failure to meet the level of degree that your judges will depend on you, and some of you will exceed in it. But know one thing, that you have vast array of tools to use in your struggle in this division. The only thing that will stop you, is your will. Is it weak? Or is strong?! That remains to be seen, but we'll see in the upcoming months of your time here at Totsuki Culinary Academy!" His speech gave him a loud applause from the student as everyone felt confident in his last few sentences.

"Also... only 1% of you will survive the graduation, the rest are pave ways to the rest of the 1%. The one that should be walking it should be you!" The director pointed at the audience, now some were unsure as they just heard out of the thousand only one percent of them will survive this. But the others were pumped up, eager to show their skills, determined to impress the director of their generation.

Erina Nakiri smiled at herself as she closed her eyes. 'The reason why Totsuki is infamous isn't because of the low percentage of graduation. It's the people that have passed the competition that lead them to become world renowned chefs. Our training is meant to shape them into just that! That's why Totsuki is known throughout the food industry, and why I'll be the pinnacle of it.' She then heard the announcer "Now let me introduce you to a transfer student that will be enrolling in the academy."

"Oi, oi! Let me introduce myself."

Erina was surprised, she shook her head, not believing that guy was the one. She looked at the stage, "Nani!?" Her eyes were widened as she deadpanned, a shock came in the background.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, gosh... I haven't been in stage since my middle school choir years. Ahem! Anyways, I really have to say I'm sad that you guys are going to be with me. The level of courage I saw when everyone who was transferring to Totsuki was astonishing. The people ran like cowards with their tails between their legs as they didn't want to challenge themselves, harden themselves. The judge Erina Nakiri was even stuck up as hell." Naruto didn't know what he was saying as everyone stood in shock and anger. He dared mock the granddaughter of the director?

"All of you rich brats will be my little toys to play around, none of you can even meet at my level. So beg for mercy if you don't want your idiotic reputation as a 'chef' to be nothing but dust'." Naruto stared down at everyone of them, and he got the stares of death and rage as every student there scowled as they wondered if it was okay to beat the shit out of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, to insult me in front of everyone!" Erina walked to the stage as her eyebrows twitched from rage.

"I think I'm the Elite 1st... so yeah that's who I am." Naruto looked at her with uncaring eyes and tone.

"... NANI?!" Everyone of the students stood in shock as they soon had disbelief.

"I-is that true?" Erina asked to her grandfather, who stood there on their left.

"Yes... Naruto Uzumaki will be the new elite 1st. Please welcome him with open arms, fellow students." Sanzaemon had said the fact, but many were still not believing he actually deserved to to be elite 1st.

'Tch! I bet he bribed the director to get him there.' Whispers of rumors as to Naruto's position suddenly spread like wildfire. He could hear everyone of the rumors loud and clear. The whole students had a glowing of blue and dark, indicating bad thoughts.

"I can't believe you are the 1st elite..." Erina said, irritated at the fact the cheap boy was in even in the Elite ten.

"Well... believe it!" Naruto said with a small giggle, he walked down the stairs to to the gate which opened to the school's dormitory.

"I hope you fail this year! Die from burning! Peace of trash!" Insults were thrown at him, couple that with anything they could throw.

A couple few in the group were even more angry at him but was able to control it.

'Just you wait... I'll be making you beg for seconds when I face you.'

'Ramen, ramen, ramen! Can't wait to build a ramen club! Yay, yay, yay!'


	3. My 1st Member!

"Grandfather! How is a low commoner even in this academy, even more so, him being in the Elite 10!?" Erina was mad, confused and most of all mad!

"Erina... I was a low commoner when I was his age. His income status doesn't mean anything in this school, nor anyone else's!" Sanzaemon said, scolding his little granddaughter, she got the message and just put her head down in agreement.

"But, he's the Elite 1st. What about Eishi Tsukasa? He was the original elite 1st."

"Eishi Tsukasa, couldn't even meet at Naruto Uzumaki culinary skills." Sanzaemon quickly put down the answer as Erina still couldn't accept the answer.

"So you tasted that boy's food and you just gave him the spot?"

"Yes, and let me tell you one thing, my little granddaughter. Naruto's hands, they are the hands of god."

An image of Naruto was shown top of Sanzaemon, he was slicing with a knife as his right eye was like a gleaming circle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki! 03 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nani! I'm supposed to be in class?!" Naruto stood in shock as he looked at the message board he found in the middle of the road.

He took his luggage, and rushed to the school building section for French related cusine.

"Today you'll be cooking Boeuf Bourguignon. This class's only passing grade is an A! So if you fail to meet my expectations, you will get a E for failure to meet my standards!" Chapelle, the teacher yelled to his students as they looked at him with fear, but there was one student who was crouched down and whimpering to the floor.

'I'm going to fail right after I just started high school.' Small tears that dared to fall of her eyes, as she was paired up with a random stranger.

"I hope I'm not late Mr. Teacher!" Naruto rushed into the door and quickly stood in front of Roland Chapelle.

"You are late!" A spatula was swung down to Naruto's head, making him fall down.

"Heh, what a class clown, already late in first class. Is he really elite 1st? Haha" Students laughed at Naruto as he stood there caressing the bump on his head

"Simmer down! This isn't kindergarten. Now, since you are late, you will have to work with only yourself." Roland did not show mercy to any late comers, he closed his eyes to recollect himself.

"Now, what are you waiting for! Cook!"

Everyone rushed to get the ingredients needed in the dish, all of it was written in the board.

'Oooh, I remember this dish!' Naruto thought. The blonde cook put on his headband as he got back up and went to a cooking station for him. Looking at the piece of meat that stood there in the cutting board, he calmly thought to himself.

'Some of the ingredients on the board seems wrong, the order is not very perfect as well.'

"I'm gonna fail..." He heard the sad moans of a girl as he looked back to see her.

"Oi! What's your problem?" Naruto said to her with a bright smile.

'Ah! I shouldn't be near him, or my partner will hate me!' She slowly walked back as she went to collect the stuff her partner told her to get.

Naruto looked at all the ingredients they had, the pot as it cooked the meat and the sauce that brained the meat.

'Hm, you guys followed the exact orders on the board. Man, where's the creativity?' Naruto looked around to see nobody looking at him, gladly. He brought out the spices that he used in french cuisine involved with meat, spraying it down on the cooking meat. He could smell the spice as it reinvigorated the food with new taste and smell. 'Better.'

Naruto knew he was cheating, but the way they were doing so. They were bound to fail.

Now that he was back to his own work, he nodded. 'I already got an A on this baby!'

"I'm done!" Naruto said loudly as everyone stood there in anger.

Roland Chapelle looked at him in eager, 'This boy took the spot of Eishi who was the Elite 1st. What will he surprise me with?'

Naruto put his plate down on the table, Roland looked at the meat in eager. The instructor swallowed, as he took his butter knife and fork. He jabbed the meat with the fork.

"Wha? What is this!? The juice of the meat is just overflowing in the inside! And is that lardon? The beef feels so soft..." Roland looked at the meat in surprise.

"Yep! Lardon was the thing to use in the old days when meat was gained fresh. But I used Gelatin to soften the meat even further making it damn near drinkable! All in all it's like an A grade meat was handed to ya!" Naruto said with a smile showing his teeth.

Roland cutted a piece of the beef, his face had drops of sweat as he wondered how his would taste. The meat slowly came to his mouth, the taste was the first thing that reached his tongue, then when he bit the meat.

'All the sweet juice is just flowing in my mouth! The beef feels like biting water! The beef juice... how is it so good?!' Roland stood there happy, his smile shocked everyone of the students.

"The shocking thing is that you were able to use Lardon in the meat in just a short time is just amazing. How were you able to soften the meat in such a short time?!" Chapelle asked, wondering how this young boy was able to to do just that.

"Easy! The lardon is basically pork fat, which means it can be melted if put on a pan. So I put strips of pork fat with the beef in the pan, melting it. So the beef sucks in all the juice making it, the softest beef in Japan.

'Ooh! So that's how the juice was just overflowing! But it's amazing, he was able to do use just one ingredients and make the beef soft yet juicy when eaten. It's like I'm drinking beef!'

"Naruto Uzumaki, now I see why you're the Elite 1st! I can't believe an A is is the only thing I can give you. After this, I'll get all the judge committee and ask for an S!" Roland said with a hearty laugh as everyone sweated.

"Now that's a happy customer!" Naruto said as he took off his headband.

"Maybe he is the Elite 1st for real?"

"Nah, he must have done something. No way a class clown can do that by his own skills."

"Hahe, your right!"

Naruto took off his headband, walked out of the door, but not before giving a thumbs up to the frightened girl.

"Hello there Mr. Uzumaki. I'll be your personal assistant as you go on with your daily activities as an elite. Please take care of me." A rather tall student said as he bowed down to Naruto. His black well kept hair was new to him. His glasses showed he had cold eyes that stared at death.

'Yay...' Naruto wondered what he'd do to get a stalker.

"Hm... ever heard of the club, Ramen Utopia?"

"No sir, I haven't."

"Well you're the first member now!"


	4. Amaze the Madonna!

'The fact that the school was built by Sanzaemon's vision.. he made it RIDICULOUSLY HUGE!' The whole place felt like a city of its own to Naruto's eyes. His personal assistant, and advisor he would like to call himself, walked behind him.

'Why does he have to follow me?' Naruto gave an annoyed face to the student behind him. "Might I suggest the polar star dorm, I have heard that this dorm created many elite tens in their past-"

"In the past, which means their former glory is no longer there anymore. I mean, I went to twenty-three dorms and none even let me in. They just saw my face and just slammed the door!"

'Probably because of your speech that made them that way.' He thought with a sweat drop on his face.

"Anyway, are you in first year too, wait! What's your name?" Naruto asked, looking back at the student. They stopped in their long road of nowhere.

The assistant pushed back his glass as shadows sprawled on his face. "Yes I am, my name is Lin Qi. My specialty is in a forgotten cooking called-"

"I don't care. Either way we need to build a dorm of our own then, I guess." Naruto said, looking towards a rather well plain land with no trees for ten acres.

"Excuse me, you just said, build a dorm?" Lin asked, confused by the idea. "Naruto-sama, there are many dorms that you can choose still, and some are vacant." Lin didn't believe he could build a dorm.

"Nah, you can do that. But I'm going to start chopping down some trees right now." Naruto said, putting his luggage down on the grass, he opened it to show a rather big butcher knife with other cooking items.

'That's insanely big.' Lin pushed back his glasses as he then put his backpack down on the ground. He took out a rather normal butcher knife.

"You aren't gonna do anything with..."

Lin's arm soon turned into a bulging muscle, it was tight against the school's clothes. He swatted the knife down horizontally, slicing the tree with a clean cut. A sharp gleam of the knife was the last thing happening.

"... I see..." Naruto had a surprise face as he then looked at his knife and played around it with it, until he sliced two trees easily. "That I am better still."

Lin had a smirk as he looked at Naruto.

 _Note: we do not promote the cutting of trees_

Four hours later...

There stood two tired man as they dropped their knives on the ground.

"You know what? You're not half bad as I thought you'd be." Naruto said. They rested with their back on the ground.

"I'm glad you think so now." Lin said, his glasses gleaming a little from the moon's light.

*Ehweah*

Naruto looked at his stomach as he had an embarrassed face. "It seems my tummy is hungry, and we don't have any cooking utensils with us..."

"Hm, polar dorm?"

"Polar dorm."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 04 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open up~!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly. After ten minutes, he was getting impatient.

"What do you want, brats!?" There stood an angry women with purple aura surrounded her.

"Oh, can we use your kitchen?" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Too late."

"Wait!" Naruto put his foot on the crevice of the door before it closed. "If I cook, I'll also give some for you." Naruto said.

"Hm? Why would I- wait, your the kid that made the ruckus in the announcement of the new students. Hmm.. okay." She said with a mischief smile.

Naruto looked around the room as he saw the table that was filled with the students living in the dorm.

One had narrow eyes, looking straight through him. His orange hair was the least noticeable thing as he wasn't wearing anything! Except a teddy apron.

"Oh, you're that girl that kept saying how much you were gonna fail!" Naruto said, pointing at the blue haired girl.

She jumped a little in surprise as her nervous and embarrassment made her want to crawl under the table.

"Eah! Who says you can make fun of my megumi-chan!?" Another orange haired girl said with an annoyed face.

"I wasn't, just saying what happened when I was there with her." Naruto said, with a confused face. He wasn't rude to every person he meets, just that he found rich brats annoying after THAT rich brat did to him.

"Oi! Are you gonna cook or not, it's gotta be big enough for us all! I got books to read after this!" The madonna of the dorm said, showing him the kitchen area.

"Okay, grandma! I'll make a food that you'll crave forever!" Naruto tightened his headband around his head.

Lin Qi, looked at the group of the people sitting on the table, waiting for the food.

"Is there a problem?" Satoshi said, looking the assistant with an annoyed face.

The other polar members looked quite shock at the fact, that he was annoyed or rather even more, hostile.

"No... just measuring each of your self worth." Lin's eyes turned demonic, a dark aura surrounded the room. The two's eyes dared to pierce through each others.

"We of the polar star dorm, are worth the same as any student in this school." Satoshi declared.

"No... sadly that's not how the world works." Lin pushed his glasses back, then walked close to the kitchen area to see his leaders amazing cooking. He was sure when he first signed up for it, the beating of the heart he felt that dared to explode. He never had that from anyone else, only him.

Naruto chopped up some meat as he soaked the noodles in the hot boiling water.

'What is that boy cooking..? Guess we'll see if he really is, worthy of the first seat.' The madonna thought as every eye was trained on the boy whose cooking was all he focused on right now.

Then the smell hit them right in the face, some had to reassure themselves they were not going to heaven. 'The smell... it easily makes our mouth water for even a bite.' The hungry eyes were soon dangerous as they couldn't believe something like this could happen to them.

"What are you cooking?!" The madonna couldn't handle the hunger as she demanded to know what he was cooking.

"Sit tight, cause my special of the year is gonna come tackle your palate into a whole new world!" Naruto brought two large plates that brought the food to everyone of the members, and the madonna.

"Hey, cheers.. hahe!" Naruto said with a smile as he touched his bowl with Lin's, in their own table.

'This smell... even more, the taste. It makes me forget all the ingredients it has!' The old woman vigorously put all the noodles in her mouth, 'I can't stop!'

Everyone of the polar dorm members looked in shock at how she was eating the food.

"It's ramen... packed with a special kind of broth that stimulates your hunger system even more then usual. The noodles aren't just any regular noodles, they are soaked in with water that has been put with ingredients that makes the noodles softer but not even break. The meat was braised with my special sauce making its taste have impact with each bite."

"He's right, after eating just one bite, I just need another." The madonna said with a glee smile. She gladly and respectfully ate the sliced meat. ' I can see why he's the Elite 1st now, what a student with such degree of skill. I wonder how he would fare with previous elites now.' Madonna wondered as now she believed it would still be a struggle to see who's best even if it's a more experienced former elite ten. 'This kid... he's something else.. something this world has never seen before.'

"The herbs put in the ramen makes it all the better as it's refreshing to my nasal and my stomach!" Satoshi said with a smile. 'It's as if I was swimming in a lake, that's lush forest had the most loveliest scent from all the herbs and ingredients it's growing.' Satoshi put his bowl down as he looked at Naruto with a straight face.

"I guess I thought wrong of you. When you took the first spot from Eishi, I was angered. I couldn't believe someone like him could ever be replaced.. but I'm still mad that he's gone from the Elite ten. Still, your food showed what you deserved, and I now wholeheartedly agree with Sanzaemon's decree." Satoshi's apron was almost down on the ground as he shook hands with Naruto.

Megumi looked at the boy in wonder as she now saw the level of culinary skill, Naruto-san had. She got up the courage and stood up from her chair, she bowed down to Naruto. "Naruto-san, please excuse my rude behavior when I ignored you!" Megumi had to sit back down to rest from the courage she had to build.

Naruto looked at her, little surprised. "It's okay Megumi, I used to get ignored a lot but these days I'm not prone to it." He waved off her worries with a wave of his hand.

Megumi had a relaxed face, her wide smile showed her satisfaction and amazement. But her face soon turned into surprise after hearing what Naruto said, she had a frown wondering why he said such a thing.

Everyone looked at him in wonder. Naruto sighed as he waved his hands at them, " I'm not gonna say a paragraph about my life. Just that it was hard for me to have friends when I was young, my personality and history got rid of any potential friends when I was small kid." Naruto said, he rubbed his tummy who was finally full.

"Who wants seconds?"

"Me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 04 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Lin were given a room with two beds as they laid down on the comfy mattress.

"Naruto-sama, your cooking is amazing as it's surprising, the meat was the best in my opinion." Lin said looking at Naruto, who put out his hand that formed a fist.

Lin wondered what he was doing.

"Come on, do the same."

Lin guessed it's what Naruto-sama wanted so he did it.

Naruto's fist touched Lin's own as the man looked in surprise.

"This signify a new bond with each other, or as I like to call it, a new friendship between us!" Naruto gave a warm smile with his eyes closed.

Lin's eyes widened in surprise, as the beating of his heart rose a little stronger. 'So that's what I felt... a bond...'

'That I never had...'


	5. SHOKUGEKI!

"That old hag.." Naruto rubbed his hurting back after that kick from the old woman. They woke up and tried to went for breakfast but she kicked them out!

"Don't we have the necessary wood already?" Lin asked, his tall and skinny figure that was actually bulging with muscles confused Naruto. His black eyes had a very soulless feel but seemed to change when talking with him.

"I guess, but we are gonna need hammer, nails, bricks, all the things necessary for a house atleast." Naruto said with a wondering face.

"But I thought we were gonna build a mansion?"

"We are! And it's gonna look cool as hell, but I'm thinking we should build the first level and then we should think of creating other rooms in the house." Naruto said, he got an A in construction class.

"Oh.. like a leather armor that soon is hammered into a heavy plated armor with each pauldron put in and each leather greaves attached to a metal bracers" Lin said, his interest in armor now was obvious to Naruto.

"Yeah... kind of like that..." Naruto had a sweat drop on his face.

"Guess we can just built a wood log house for now." Naruto said.

"Yes but we have classes in ten minutes."

"What!? Why didn't you say so?!" Naruto rushed his butt out of the polar dorms territory and a running Lin soon catches up to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, please forgive me." Lin said, as Naruto was only surprised at the fact he was matching his speed.

He then crashed into a tree because he was not looking at the road.

"Are u okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Naruto got up as he caressed his forehead which had a bump. The golden boy began his running again as his companion joined with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 05 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's degrading of his attendance was the laughing gas for everyone of the students in his class. But he stood there facing the scolding.

"Today we cook a Japanese cuisine. The main ingredients will be meat." The teacher said as everyone thought of a food that could go along with their style, and still deliver a great taste.

"Teacher! I already got an A when you said Japanese cuisine!" Naruto yelled to his teacher who just sighed.

'The teacher seems to be tired, probably from late night work doing papers or something..'

Naruto began his cooking with rice as he put just a cup of rice on the table with a pan heating up with oil. He then took out a plastic bag? Every eye was on him, wondering what he was doing, making something from a cheap plastic bag that said ninety-nine cent steak.

"What? Don't blame me that I'm on a tight purse, you rich brats." Naruto took his attention to his cooking, he then took out the steak as he cutted into small pieces as it soon began to sizzle in the frying pan. Naruto grabbed an apple and began cutting it into small cubes, the minced apples laid on the cooking table.

He grabbed a couple of leafs out of a plastic bag as he seemed to be making tea from the boiling pot. 'Now.. what were the other things?'

"This deserves an A!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 05 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was gleaming with happiness as he's looked at his grades. All A's. "Life isn't so bad here, I guess." He put his report card in his leg pocket. The culinary school was interesting, but it still didn't stimulate any real excitement, except the club he was gonna build. Something was missing..

"Oh! Hey there Naruto-san." Megumi seemed to have found Naruto as she looked at him calmly.

"Hey, Megumi. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What? I came here because I thought you wanted to join a club. The board in front of u is the notice board of available clubs, that are interested in certain types of food, and different styles of cooking." Megumi gave all she knew about clubs to Naruto as he seemed only mildly interested.

"Sorry, but I'm creating my own club. Ramen Utopia!" Naruto's wide smile showed his confidence that he could create a club, it made her feel confident of herself a little. "Anyway.. what are those notices that have a stamp?" Naruto asked, as Megumi now shook in terror. Her body just couldn't stay still as she crouched down to the ground.

"Those are clubs that are taken over.. and most are from Nakiri Erina! The tenth seat in the Elite ten!" Megumi said in fear as her face looked dead. 'I just hope my club doesn't get shut down by hers.'

"Really? Man, I see tons of really good clubs that are stamped. That's not fair, all these wonderful variety of clubs is being tarnished to create her own castle that's focus is only on just one type of style. This is wrong!" Naruto gripped on a stamped poster, he shook in anger as an image of a cooking Erina was on top of him with demonic eyes. 'This deserves a revolution, to end Erina's conquest.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 05 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The winner of the shokugeki is.. Erina Nakiri! The tenth seat of the Elite ten!" The announcer said as every high school student cheered for the woman that won the shokugeki. 'This couldn't even be called a challenge in my eyes.' Erina whipped her hair back as he walked down the stairs with her faithful advisor standing there, looking in amazement.

"Erina-sama! Your cooking is as always perfect!"

"ERINA!" A loud yell broke through the stage as every student looked to the noise maker. The door was abruptly opened with guards falling down as a man stood there boiling in anger.

"Oh, it's you. The plebeian chef." Erina said as she closed her eyes. Cheers of laughter were given to her, as every eye looked at the man as if he was a clown, a class clown.

The man walked towards the girl as everyone suddenly became quiet. Her advisor stood there defending her but she was lightly shoved away from him. His face were close to Erina's as she widened her eyes.

'His eyes... why do they have a star like shape?' She saw that it was small in size, and could be unrecognizable if farther away.

"Nakiri Erina.."

Her eyes widened as she now felt was a thing she couldn't believe could come.

Fear.

"I challenge you.."

 _"To a shokugeki"_


	6. I WILL BE 1ST! BELIEVE IT!

"Hah?" Erina said as every student in their seats started laughing. "You know you can't start a shokugeki if you don't have an odd number of judges and an official worker in Totsuki academy to validate this food war. Sadly, you don't have either of that. I would be eager to show you what high pedigree chef can do." Erina smirked as Naruto smiled.

"We already have judges, there right there. Plus, I'm in the Elite ten which means I can validate this. All there is, is what we will sacrifice for this shokugeki. I.. give my seat I lose. But if I win your clubs will be disbanded and given back to their rightful owners." Naruto said with a smirk of his own, one that showed courage.

Erina couldn't believe how stupid he was, he would give his first seat for just some clubs in return? "You do know that you yourself can't validate this shokugeki, even then, I would only make you drool for my cooking." Erina believed she would win as she wasn't worried that she may lose all the clubs she had to fought for.

"A-ahem. Excuse me students, in your dorms or in your classes." Every tv in every room in the school was broadcasting a live video. The person talking was none other than the school's director, Sanzaemon Nakiri.

"This interruption is to announce a new system in Totsuki."

This caused an uproar as everyone was loudly whispering at what was happening.

"The elite ten will stay, but a new ranking system is created. One that is to be called, Star Chef. This is also a challenge! One that will be held unanimously, and only end after a random final test. This'll be a challenge of hell! Only one person will be chosen to become the Star Chef! Our challenges will be random, cooking relatable but will make your inner being of cooking in turmoil. Note this.." Sanzaemon's eyes shadowed as his face went down, until his eyes looked at every student in the eye. "The one who reaches to the top will get ONE WISH COME TRUE! That is all."

...

The whole school seemed silent except the airs rush of wind. Each student's eyes widened unimaginably.

'Finally... now I can feel it! That dim candle light has transformed into a bursting flame!' Naruto smiled to the ceiling in joy as he looked down to Erina. " Well... I guess we can have this challenge next time, but now about this..."

Erina looked at Naruto in confusement. Until Naruto raised a fist at her.

"We make a deal, whoever becomes 1st, will do whatever the person bids them to do." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, making Erina frustrate in anger a little.

"Don't make a deal that clearly makes me the winner, in fact, let's. I shall make you regret ever embarrassing me and making such a front here in public." Erina said. 'Seriously... who asks for a shokugeki without any of the judges or an official worker in the academy. Naruto Uzumaki, I will make you pay.'

She whipped her hair back as she reluctantly raised her own fist. Her own fist touched his, 'surprisingly soft, and his eyes..- what am I thinking!?' Erina shook her head as she looked away from him with another sweep of her hair to recollect herself.

"Now this is official!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 06 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked out of the arena as he sighed gently. His advisor standing to left side of the gate.

"I told you Naruto-sama, we can't have a shokugeki without the judges and..."

"An official worker in the academy, yes, yes." Naruto sighed a little, he was disappointed that he wasn't able to do the shokugeki and finish it easily and quick. "Still, you heard the announcement right?" Naruto asked, Lin pushed back his glasses with a gleam.

"Yes, those who get to the top 1st will be granted one wish. It's an amazing competition, surprising as it's the first time anything like this ever happened in totsuki." Lin said as they walked slowly to their building site.

"Lin, this is my first time being actually this excited about this school. A surprise challenge that come any time and anywhere. It's a thrilling change to this boring school." Naruto said, looking at the moon that seemed to shine brightly among the two, as if it was blessing them with its radiant blue light.

"Man, we really need some resources to back the construction up.." Naruto thought as a group of students talked with one another, one especially in the middle looked high and mighty.

"Yeah, my dad not only owns over twenty restaurants but also a construction companies in Japan. You can say.. we have a backup plan incase restaurant business doesn't grow fruit." The people looked at the student in amazement as they walked to their dorm.

Naruto looked at them with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, is this the plebeian chef that everyone talks about?" The student looked at the two with a smirk. His friends laughed with him to give more insult to the injury.

"That's rich coming from someone who has never cooked to their customers." Naruto said with a smile as the student narrowed his eyes as they surrounded themselves in deathly aura.

"I'm afraid you don't know who I am. Tsuka Hayiba. Third year in totsuki.. know your place, trash." Tsuka crossed his arms with veins popping out near his eyes.

"My place is higher than yours. Naruto Uzumaki, first year in Totsuki. The first seat of the Elite Ten." Naruto didn't show barely any emotion unlike Tsuka but his wide smile and closed eyes gave it's own fear around them.

"Everyone knows you're the first seat, but also that your a clown, a fake. Someone who doesn't deserve the first seat."

"And you think your better?" Naruto knew it..

"Yeah, I do. Do you want a shokugeki to prove who's the trash in this prestigious school!? I can get three judges and an official to judge it with just one call."

"Anytime, anywhere, rich brat."

He reeled Tsuka in..

 _ **A death trap.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 06 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is surprising from you, Sanzaemon-sama." A man said as his body was shadowed in the dimly lit room. He was seated in a circle table with others with him. One grand seat that made it different from the others.

"A new system in Totsuki Culinary Academy.. what made you do this, director."

One man that stood atop the others, you could see the long white hair with a smiling teeth. "I have met... a very interesting transfer student, Dojima Gin... One that I believe will shine brightly once it's grinded and refined to a bright steel, his skills are still unrefined. But there is more reason to this new system then him.. Dojima, I ask of you this, one single thing. Make Naruto Uzumaki...

 _ **Your apprentice"**_


	7. Chapter 7

The food war began, one man named Naruto Uzumaki, a first year in Totsuki academy. He faces a student who has survived three years of hell in the academy.

"Are you ready Uzumaki? The day where your existence becomes nothing?" Tsuka said. He stood with Naruto in another arena, one which was getting overcrowded soon. People drove in flocks to see the shokugeki against Naruto, most of them hoping for him to lose.

"I can't believe the boy started a shokugeki, this early in the first year." Fumio said, the polar members were all there to watch the Shokugeki. The madonna looked at her children, all looked the same, worried.

"Even though Naruto has full confidence in his cooking, how can he fare against a third year who has faced harsher challenges then he has." Sakaki said, a finger to her chin as she wondered who was gonna win.

"Naruto's gonna lose." Isshiki said, shocking every one of them.

"But I thought you believed he was a worthy student to be number one." Megumi said.

"You see.. Naruto told me when it was pretty late... that he only knows how to cook ramen and a few other varieties of cuisine. You see, he hasn't tested out many kinds of food from other world's except a very few. This leads to him being clueless in many of today's cooking in Japan."

The polar dorm members deadpanned.

"And the main category for the dish is a Vietnamese dish called Phö."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 07! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean, Sanzaemon-sama? Wasn't he the boy who you said out ranked Eishi?" Dojima narrowed his eyes, looking confused.

"Yes, yes, but you see.. my agents have told me that Naruto has never ventured outside the world of Japanese. What I mean by that is he hasn't tried to gain anything new in the world of cooking. He holds himself down in that ramen stall, never thought of trying out a dish outside the border that is Japanese cooking." Sanzaemon looked at the people in the room. Their faces showed either confusion or shock. He could relate to them as he was also the same way when he found out.

"So, does that mean he gets his seat taken away?" A woman in the group said, a vicious smile was all they could see of her.

"No, my word still holds strong. Naruto Uzumaki will stay 1st unless he has lost it as a loss of a shokugeki." He got out of his chair, it felt quite uncomfortable, he was used to comfy chair with a pillow behind his back. The chairman squinted his eyes, looking throughout the window to see that one of the Shokugeki Arena was open for battle. He could hear the sounds of boos than any cheers, he wondered why.

"Who are the duelists?" Sanzaemon asked, he got a chuckle from that woman.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tsuka Hayiba. The food is a Vietnamese dish, Phö. They can use any ingredients as long as it's Vietnam Phö." His assistant said, looking at her board.

The woman now laughed enough for the whole room to be filled with her sound. "How unlucky for a young boy to lose his seat after just a few weeks." She said, her laughing was controlled now as a few chuckles came out.

"Sadly I have to agree on Kristina, Naruto probably has no knowledge of what is needed to cook a Vietnamese dish such as this." Dojima said, his hands clasped together with narrowed brows.

"Naruto will win.. I know it." Sanzaemon said, looking down at the window. He soon moved away from it and came back to his chair. "Well, let's not let a shokugeki deter away from our talk. Dojima, would you?" He questioned.

"Sanzaemon-sama, I'll see if he is fit to be trained. But I hope you will respect my judgement when it comes to him being trained or not." Dojima said, bowing down as he got up and walked to the door.

"That's all I ask Dojima... that's all I ask."

############Shokugeki! 07###########

'Get ready to lose, by my vast skills in this hellish competitive school.' Tsuka knew he was going to win, there was no way he could lose to this guy. A boy who got to the first seat must have either done something to get there, money possibly or a favor. 'This guy.. He's spitting on those who strove to become the best, my friends.. They all tried their hardest, grueling hours of perfecting in their arts but kicked out of the academy... **He's an insult, to those who worked their ass off!** ' Tsuka felt anger like never before, his whole face turned dark.

'I... really didn't expect him to choose a different kind of food. Japanese cooking is my forte, my knowledge in other areas is a little bit..'

"I knew that you had only focused on Japanese cooking and style. You see, I have informants all over this school, they tell me anything that is good for me. So I guess I led you into a trap." Tsuka looked down upon the frustrated blonde. He couldn't wait to see that defeated face, begging for him to not take away the first seat.

Dojima had speed walked into the arena, wanting to see the boy for the first time. He wanted to asses what kind of person he was. 'He looks a bit defeated, must be his first time feeling lost. One can not lose to this kind of thought, if he's to become my apprentice then he has to show courage and determination.'

The air feels cold on Naruto, his armpit felt cold from the sweating as he looked at his shaking hands. 'Everyone.. My friends, my grandma I'm sorry for being such a complete fool.' He truly felt like he was already defeated, couldn't believe this was happening. His first taste of the fear of losing.

 _"I don't think you're so bad, the soups kind of bland but I think being able to do this is pretty awesome." One of Naruto's friend, Karen, she smiled at the shocked boy._

 _"You.. Really think so?" Naruto asked her with an unsure tone. He had just got done being beaten by some of the bullies and called a girl for liking to cook. The small child, Karen nodded her head with a hum. Tears poured out of the young kid, happy that there was someone in his school who thought it was cool._

 _"Are you crying? Stop acting like a baby, you boys are supposed to act tough for girls like me." Karen took out her napkin and brushed away some of the tears. "Don't worry about anyone else, because you got a new friend now and she believes your really awesome!" She puffed out her cheeks with a childish serious face as her right hand gave him a thumbs up._

 _'!'_

'Karen.. I... I.. I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't lose!' He couldn't imagine going back to her and his friends if they saw how he was. "There's no way.. For my friends, I will **win**." He opened his eyes, a golden outlined around his eyes irises. A strong wind came into the arena as the wind went around Naruto. His hair fluttering as everyone saw the quick change in his demeanor and aura.

'Something changed, he's like a completely different person then before. Sanzaemon, what secret are you keeping us from, and does this kid even know whats happening to him?'' Dojima looked at the two raging auras of the students.

"Ready.. Set.. Shokugeki!"


	8. Anomaly

The match begins, the tension roamed the arena. People looked eager to see the outcome of the match, many more were eager to see him lose.

'Phö, a well known dish among many people. The taste of the soup and the aroma are the key factors in bringing a perfect bowl of the dish. I wonder what Tsuka is going to bring to the table upon the judges.' Dojima wondered how good of a cook Tsuka was. He moved his attention to the boy who once shook in fear but now was brimming with confidence. Naruto had a cold and death like face, his eyes seemed to be able to see through a man's soul. 'I wonder even more about him.'

The polar star dorm looked at the cooking competitors with calculating eyes. Seeing the change in Naruto made them more curious of what was gonna happen. 'Naruto seems so different. Just looking at him makes me feel confident in myself for some reason.' Megumi looked at Naruto intently, she was worried for Naruto before half an hour ago but now was different.

Tsuka started to take out some fresh herbs and started to boil the water. His hands going every smoothly across everything he touched. He gathered a stack of beef bones to put in a baking tray and he let it go inside the oven, putting it up to four hundred degrees fahrenheit. The garnishes he would use were perfect to suit the kind of phö he was making. Tsuka looked at him, snickering at the boy. 'This kid is still trying.. Sadly it isn't going to end well for him.'

After soaking the noodles in the broth of beef bones, he walked to the plate where that special ingredient for his phö was. Everyone couldn't see it as they all awaited to see Tsuka show it.

'Shrimps!?' Everyone thought, they couldn't understand the reason for using fish products in an authentic vietnamese dish.

'What is that boy thinking?' Dojima wondered, he scratched his chin with curiousness.

'This ingredient to my dish, will be your end calling Naruto.' Tsuka stared down at Naruto who seemed to be not paying attention towards him in anyway. "You think your cool don't you!" Tsuka yelled at him, hoping to get an insult back so he could do the same.

Naruto looked at the mad third year student, his impassive face was looking for only a second before focusing back to his work.

'Damn you, little brat.' Tsuka gritted his teeth, hated that he was ignored by this plebian. He found salvation in his anger by the thought of winning, he knew he was gonna win so he could get the last laugh.

A fast and loud walking noises came closer and closer inside a lookout booth on the left side of the arena. "Is this where that idiot is having his match." An impatient Erina asked her assistant, she nodded to Erina in a yes. Satisfied, she slowly walked closer and closer to the mirrors to see the match. "So Naruto decided to have a match right after declaring a match from me. How dumb can he be? Either way, I'll be satisfied by his loss." Erina walked back into a huge chair as she sat on it like a confident queen.

'Naruto-sama, I know you can't lose, I just know it!' Lin was worried before when he saw him shaking uncontrollably. But this fresh air that passed by him, seemed to have given him courage but not just him, also to those rooting for him.

"You worried?" Dojima walked close to him, he leaned on the rail on his back as he looked at Lin. "That Naruto might lose right now?" Dojima asked the confused boy who raised an eyebrow before recollecting himself.

"I have full confidence on Naruto-sama winning." Lin told Dojima as he crossed his arms. The cheers started to ring again around the arena, it was more crowded and more louder than Dojima expected this match to be.

"It's okay to have doubts, it's in human nature to have these thoughts." He crossed his arms too, a small smile appeared on his face.

".. Why are you even talking to me? Get to the point." Lin told him, he knew who the man was but he would not cower over it.

"Yes.. Well, the reason I came here to you is that I want you to ask Naruto a question on something"

"What question?"

"What is the most important key factor in any cooking match? I need an honest opinion, and you are the only one in this academy that know him closely although for just a few weeks." Dojima backed away from the rail, going to the exit door before looking back at Lin.

"Please tell him in a couple of days, the fate of Naruto is in your hands, whether he stays in this school for the four years or not will be on you. Nice talk with you." Dojima opened the exit door as Lin just saw him walk out.

'Why does his information matter so much? And the kind of person? What does that even matter to a guy like him? Naruto-sama...'

"The match is getting hot and I mean literally! The pot has been boiling for hours and even the students are getting boiling hot from the heat! I can't wait to see what they'll bring to the table!" The spokesperson told everyone as the students watching started to strip down to their white shirts.

"God, why didn't they build an ac around this arena!" Yuki ranted to no one as the rest of the polar dorm were to gaze upon her anger.

"Well this area hasn't been in use for twenty five years, and was built in the winter, so ac wasn't in their long term plans, the idiots." The den mother of the dorm pulled her shirt forward and again with her pointer finger.

"No way! Zenji, how are you able to turn on a fan, and even more important, where the hell did you get it!?" Yuki yelled at the boy who rested his head on the rotating fan.

"It doesn't matter, let's all bask in the power of wind!" Zenji told them, his whole body seemed to be drained of any blood.

"Zenji, you look like a zombie!" Yuki screamed which was heard all over the arena.

"Is this true? It is! The two chefs have now finished their cooking and Tsuka is going first! This will be one hell of a food, his family's origins surprising or not has been deeply enrooted in Vietnamese culture. Let's see what the judges think." The announcer licks his lips, jealous and hungry for the food that the three judges were going to eat.

"I bring to you! Phö extravaganza!" Tsuka puts the bowls to each of the three judges. Each of them was shocked.

"Shrimps.. in pho? What kind of dish is this?" One old judge wondered, he gathered some of the noodles as beads of sweat poured down his face.

"Just eat it, the ride is going to be a good one." Tsuka's face was half shadowed with his right eye gleaming in red.

"Here goes nothing." The woman who was in the middle seat began to first gather some soup and then used her chopsticks to gather the noodles as she slurped the noodles into her mouth and then the soup.

'!'

"Well.. How is it Isabelle?" The old man asked the frozen lady. The other judge also looked at the woman as he began to worry. Every student were stuck on their seat, waiting for her to say something.

Her hand which was with her chopsticks began to twitch, and soon enough her whole face went down to the bowl, ravaged by hunger for more.

"Ah! What the hell? Is it that good?" The old man looked back into his own bowl, he gulped as he did the same, the noodles then the soup. "The thickness in the soup, and the taste of shrimp in it just makes the soup taste stronger and more rich. The beef and shrimp has never been intertwined like this! But what is this taste in balance? This feeling of a complete revitalization, it makes my whole body feel like it's new. Absolutely astounding!" The old man yelled on top of his lungs and out to the whole arena.

"What I used was american ginseng, it is a medicinal leaf which has properties that reduce certain sickness such as cold. The shrimp was my way to make the dish more unique than other phö." Tsuka bowed to him in respect.

"Wow, just what you would expect from a third year in Totsuki academy." The old man bowed to the student in pleasuring him in a fine dish.

"Indeed, I find the tenderness in the beef to be very enjoyable, also shrimp was a very imaginative way of making such a unique phö. The benefits of shrimps are a great way to influence people to eat this delightful taste. I must say you have great type of way to think." Isabella said to him, in which he bowed again.

"Thank you all." He started to walk to his own station as he looked in Naruto's direction as the blonde slowly walked to the judges.

"Amazing, that dish must be a real good one! Now, Naruto Uzumaki will bring his own dish to show the judges." The spokesperson announced him coming as everyone frozen in deep concentration, looking at the dish.

"I wonder how he can beat someone like that?" Yuki told to no one as everyone seemed to pay attention to Naruto.

The whole arena was quiet, the only sound you could hear was Naruto walking to the the three judges, the ones who will decide if he is worthy of staying or not. He must impress the judges even more as they already are now, a difficult task that seemed to be for everybody in the area.

His eyes still glowed in a golden circle around his irises, which made him pretty exotic and mysterious. But the seriousness and the cold eyes made everybody question if he was the same guy. Erina seemed to notice the change in Naruto now and before, she tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly, anticipation building up inside her churning stomach.

He handed the bowls and went a bit further back. The judges looked at each other, the bowl was filled with many types of things such as carrots, leeks, mushrooms, egg drops, and many other that the judges could not know.

"This phö, it's sort of amazing of how many types of vegetables and the mushrooms are in there, but all cut up in small dices to fit the bowl and not let it cover everything. Thank you for the food!" Isabella digged into the bowl, she soon moaned in delight, her eyes started to twinkle.

"What is happening? I have to see this for myself!" The judge with a clean cut and glasses ate some of the noodles and drinked some of the broth. His whole face started to glow in a youthful way, he slowly reached to his glasses and took them off. "I don't need them anymore, my eyesight has been fixed with this miracle dish!" Everyone in the arena stood in shock, Erina, Tsuka and the rest just couldn't believe what was happening.

"The soup though, it has a divine taste from the mixture of many of these herbal leafs that I have never saw before. Now, mixed in with each other, intertwining together in a perfect blend in taste with the mushrooms and the others. This is the perfect vegetarian Phö I have seen in my life." Isabelle touched her heated cheeks, her whole face sparkled with a child's youthful color.

"Indeed, my face.. I look just the same when I was in my early forties! The soup just has this power that gives us the feel that our soul is becoming a new one, my bones feel like it's finally stopped aching and my mind just becomes clear. I have to ask you, please tell me specifically the miracle dish you have created, Naruto-sama!" The man quickly got out of his seat and bowed deeply to Naruto, shocking the students and Tsuka.

"I'll be taking him! Why don't you become mine? I'll give you everything that your heart desires" Isabelle hugged Naruto's right hand possessively as if he was going to disappear.

"No, I'll give you in the millions every month! Two hundred million, just work for me as my new personal chef! Deal, my boy?" The old man came to the front of Naruto with an open hand. The spectators and even the spokesperson seemed to just stare.

"N-now for the scores of Tsuka's dish!" The spokesperson announced, as the judges were sad they had to leave Naruto for even just a minute.

'How can he create a dish that good? My informants told me he never had any noteworthy experience in anything but Japanese. This... This is impossible!' Tsuka bit his thumb in vicious anger, his ears felt red from the embarrassment, his face hot then ever as the score was finally given out.

'89'

That was a really good score for anyone trying to pass in any culinary tests. But the whole arena wasn't waiting for that score, but the last one, Narutos.

'I can't believe how the judges suddenly became even more enthralled in Naruto's dish.' Erina was still in shock, finally getting a taste of Naruto's culinary skills. 'But the score will be what matters the most...'

"How! How can you beat me in this! This is impossible, should not even be a miracle, you could only do that with vast experience but yet you made the judges.. Uraa!" Tsuka slammed his his hand down on the ground, feeling defeated then ever before.

"Indeed, one must have experience in order to be proficient but sadly for you, mine is hundred's of years of experience, this dish I crafted with my hands.. Karen's Triumph. " Naruto had finally spoken after the long absence of hearing his voice, even his voice was different. It was a toneless voice that made some think he was a dead man talking.

"Hundred's of years? What the hell are you talking about?" Tsuka looked at Naruto in confusion, but he was interrupted in his thoughts as the spokesperson yelled.

"Holy crap! 100! This has been a longtime since we have seen a perfect score! Unbelievable, I guess you can never judge a person by its appearence! Judges, could you please tell us your reasons for the scores?" The spokesperson asked the judges as the three nodded.

"Yes, why? I should have won this match!" Tsuka yelled to the judges. He couldn't deal with this, it felt like he was cheated out of this.

"It was evident after only minutes of eating Naruto-kun's dish, his craftsmanship with his food was clear to see and taste. Naruto-kun is a boy who has been deeply ingrained in multiple arts of cooking and the level of degree he has mastered them is unpredictable. So understand now, why he has won." The old man told Tsuka as he stood there, just not believing what he was hearing.

'But he doesn't! How? Just how!' Tsuka gripped his hair with a tight hold.

"Do you want to learn how I surpass you? Then join me." Naruto looked at him with his blue and golden eyes, before walking away as the judges came back to him to ask the same questions.

"Hmph, if he was challenging me then he would never have a chance beating me." Erina swept her hair back, she walked to the door as she soon thought about how Naruto was able to bring the judges to his knee.

"Erina-sama? Are you okay?" Arato, her assistant asked with a sweatdrop as she saw Erina get a bit frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything alright. Let's just get back the duties ahead of me, this was a waste of my time." Erina paced walked to her next meeting as Arato light jogged close to her with a smile.

Outside of the arena, Naruto who seemed to now finally act the same way he originally was, talked to Lin about the construction project as they got the power now to do anything since it was a part of the bet. This left a rather antsy Tsuka as he needed to be there with them to direct their information to his pissed off Father.

'Naruto just came back to his old self, I wonder what changed after the intense battle?' Isshiki looked at the three guys with a smile as he went back to his own group, the polar star members. He had talked with Naruto about his strange behaviors when in the cooking match, but even he himself couldn't believe he was the person he was in the match. Isshiki made note of this strange anomaly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shokugeki 8! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a far, far away place. Their stood a crawling young man, his rough beard gave his age as he took out his binoculars to see some of the guards of the school checking out around the forest area. The sunlight illuminated his bright red hair.

'Naruto~, my old rival I will have my revenge for kicking me unconscious right at the gates of the school! Souma Yukihira will have his revenge, even if it has to take weeks to get close to the school!' The surprisingly young boy had sadly said the last parts out loud which alerted the guards.

"Oh shit!"

 **I like to tell you why my chapters are so short. First, I don't have the time to do 3k worded chapters which leads to a haiku after just the second chapter or third is done, for me. Second, most people have a short attention span. Third, I'm trying to make it like those five to eight pages manga chapters in some mangas. I'm keeping it brief and I'm not explaining the reasons very clearly so my mistake if you couldn't understand the three reasons. I don't do fan requests of pairings.**


	9. Anal Cream

"Hey! You two! Get your lazy asses off the floor!" A supervisor scolded the construction workers as they quickly went back to work.

"Maah, it's been a long time since we have made a mansion hasn't it? But what's even worse, is the fact that it is the weirdest project. A big mansion with an outdoor yard with a small bridge, a small river with koi fish going underneath the goddamn bridge! Do they think we are some freaking decorators?!" A big and grumpy worker ranted to his friend, he stood there watching him keep ranting with a weary smile.

"Oi! Do you know you talk more than doing your job?" Naruto stood behind him, carrying a big pile of cement. Some of the workers became surprised that he was helping them with the work. Naruto made sure everyone was working before he left, carrying the cements to create the outer levels of the mansion. Lin helped with the designing of the mansion with other people, some confounded by the thought that a student was way better at their job then they were.

Lin seemed to think about something as he drifted off. He remembered the intense match his friend had with Tsuka who surprisingly fitted well within their group. Surprising as the two were weird enough but add one more and it's a straight up worst nightmare for anyone to be talking together with. Naruto and Tsuka seemed to have this sort of competition against one another, Tsuka pretty much beating him in any match unrelated to Japanese cooking. It was surprising at first since Naruto flawlessly finished him off in the match. Personality wise.. He is a bit- no he's a full on mega pervert, calls himself the god of hentai, claiming that he has at least watched over a hundred hentai series of books and dvds.

"Work my slaves, work and work! May you be inspired by my utter beautifulness." Tsuka said, twirling around with stars around his face. He spoke with a very poetic tone, hoping it would inspire them and enlighten them. Sadly it did the opposite as the workers grumbled about their narcissistic son of their boss.

"You would think he would be more serious and less… Of that." Megumi said to herself, Naruto heard her as she was here to bring him some of her cooking. Rice balls and a good tea.

"He sure surprised me. It seems he becomes a carefree narcissistic person for us two, weird." Naruto wondered why, the tea helped brighten his day and the rice ball rejuvenated him to full energy. "Thanks Megumi-chan! If you ever need help, just come to me, I really owe you one for this." Naruto said, he bowed to Megumi who waved her hands to show it was not a problem.

"It's okay Naruto-san, I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She told Naruto, who raised his eyebrow.

"Thank me? For what?" Naruto couldn't remember anything that could deserve a thanks.

Lin and Tsuka seemed to notice the two love birds, they closed in on the two with perverted grins. "Naruto-sama, you have a fine way with ladies." Lin whispered to Naruto as he pushed back his glasses. Tsuka just kept giggling like a schoolgirl and kept watching them with eager.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked Lin as his friend just walked beside Tsuka, joining the mass of spectators. Megumi seemed to wobble to gain her courage back.

"Well.. The reason why is because, you helped me improve my confidence in my cooking! And you also helped me pass by being my partner and for trying to stand up to Erina for me and every other clubs! For those reasons, I lov.. ehhhhh!" Megumi did not know what came out of her mind for her last words, she couldn't believe she was almost going to say that word. Embarrassed as ever, she ran away from the place and straight to the Polar Star dorms.

"Why did she ran away?" Asking to no one as Naruto kept watching the fleeting body of Megumi.

The day went by as it became dusk, the three guys laid down on the ground as they looked at the starry skies. They chatted and chatted with each other until foot noises alerted them.

"Excuse me.. But here are your mails." A mailman said as he gave them three mails that looked the same.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he ripped the mail open and took a look on what it said.

"Ooh! It seems in the following few days, all first years will be going to a training camp!" Lin told Naruto as the blonde seemed to have a rather impassive face.

"A training camp? The whole thing seems to just say the opposite. A hell camp!" Naruto yelled at him, slightly creeped out by the misleading words.

"I remember it, the training was definitely hard to begin with. I recommend both of you two to get sleep anytime it is possible! Please trust me on this!" Tsuka warned the two first year as the two just blinked in surprise.

Day of the Training camp.

"I… didn't get much sleep." Naruto had bags under his eyes, his whole uniform in a bad state as was his friend and most of the polar star members.

"Ehh? Is that you guys?" A group of students suddenly ran to them. One had a pen and paper at the ready, one looked to be the leader and the others just stared intently at them.

"Hello! We are the news club, My name is Yuki and these are my fellow members." Yuki showed her group, many of them had a very energetic face, as some of them waved their hands to them. "You see, you guys have been the center of of all the commotions. Tell me, how is it like working with the Naruto Uzumaki?" Yuki looked at Lin very keenly.

Lin seemed hesitant, nervous as many eyes watched him. "Well.. Naruto-sama is a person I can deeply respect, so being around him gives me strength." He told Yuki, she squealed in delight as a slight blush appeared. "You guys would make such cute couples!" She yelled as many other girls squealed while the two friends became shocked.

Sadly, for Naruto he was drinking some water but as he them, his shockness lead to him spraying water down on a rather annoyed and angry student. "Eh! Sorry Erina!" He got out a towel from his backpack, lending it to Erina until she pushed his hand away.

"I don't need your help! It was my mistake for standing close to you." She used her pink cloth to dry herself, disgusted by the fact it came out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah.. why did you stay close to me?" Naruto asked, he wondered why the one girl who utterly hates him to death would ever want to be next to him.

"T-that's none of your business!" Erina stuttered on her words, angry over her embarrassment as she soon heard her best friend call her over, leaving the still wondering boy. Of course, she would not tell him why. 'His scent.. it's smells so much like **him**.'

The bus stop of all the buses was down in the blue roads of all the dorms. They were standing around the Totsuki, center of transportation. Two blue roads and next to the building were all the first years. Tree's lightened the tense feel of the training camp, birds chirping and small ponds with koi were enough distractions for the upcoming hell that was the catalyst for the totsuki to weed out the weak and the strong.

The First Hell and three more years of it to go. Our contenders, Naruto, Erina, Lin and the Polar star Members are now ready to take the first step!

"HEY! YOU FORGOT US ALDINI BROTHERS!"

"It's okay brother, calm down."

 _Few minutes later_

The buses had came, everyone took to the buses that were assigned to them. "I can't believe the luck I'm having! You're Takumi Aldini right!?" Naruto pointed at the blond looking through the window.

"Listen here, Me and my brother will end you and your cooking life forever. I demand a Shokugeki when we get to the camp!" Takumi looked at the blonde with eyes of steel. Naruto seemed taken back by the hostility in his voice.

"Geez, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Naruto asked Takumi as the blonde italian did not seem to care what he said.

"The ceremony that was to honor all those who had graduated from totsuki middle school academy.. you had tarnished the highlight of our first year. And I actually felt so cool." Takumi said the last sentence to himself, river of tears dropping down his closed eyes with a pouty face. "Either way, your speech was the most excruciatingly, annoying, and infuriatingly speech I have ever heard. You who believe that I am just a stepping stone.. will now step over you!" Takumi looked to the side again, ignoring the blonde again.

"Say Takumi… I have this little cream here." Naruto had squirted out some lotion and onto his pointer finger. "You know, if you ever get butthurt again. The cream will soothe your pain."

"I'm not butthurt!"

"Oh yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

 _Five hundred years later…_

"No!"

"Yes, oh come on, just admit it." They had kept doing that since the start of the bus ride and to the end, leaving many students utterly thankful that they didn't have to hear them again.

"What number is your hotel room?" Naruto asked, he sighed as he stretched by letting his arm go the sky. Takumi looked at the small chip card.

"Number 108." Takumi told Naruto, he got out his stuff from the bus. Many of them had already been able to meet up with their friends. One searching for his friend looked desperately for his master.

"Oi! Lin!" Naruto yelled out to him, the one searching looked to see him there waving his hands.

"Naruto-sama! Thank god I found you, my whole bus ride was with this huge student that kept talking about his brother and their restaurant." Lin had a look of horror on his face, remembering that student just keep talking.

"Oh, Takumi!" Lin gasped in horror, his face moving behind him slowly as his fear started to climb into new levels. "Lin! Luck would have it we met again. Naruto, it's nice to meet you, Isami Aldini." Isami introduced himself, he looked at his brother. "Takumi, did you introduce yourself to Naruto, come on brother its proper manner for us." Isami told his annoyed brother.

The older brother was slightly taken back, he indeed forgot his manners. "Sorry, my name is Takumi Aldini. We are the Aldini brother, we came from Italy and worked in our family restaurant." Takumi introduced himself and gave a slight bow.

"All students, please enter the building, Dojima-sama will now like to talk with you all." An employee of the hotel resort yelled out, attracting all the student as they swarmed inside the huge building that never ran out of space for the hundreds of students.

"It's good to meet you all. My name is Dojima Gin, I'll be your representative inside my resort. This camp was created for men and women such as yourself to see who has gotten here by mistake or by their skills. Essentially, half, or maybe even three-fourths of you will be cut down from the rest who stays at Totsuki academy." Dojima got what he expected, fear and some determination.

"Dojima! I demand a shokugeki!" Naruto in the back of the room yelled out, drawing utmost attention from every student. Naruto wondered how it would be fighting a man that has broken the record with the highest score into his graduation.

"Tch, it's that plebeian chef."

"Why the hell is that cheater still in school?"

Many murmuring ran about in the huge room, that was until Dojima raised his voice for silence.

"You, what's your name?" Dojima asked Naruto, as the alumni just wondered why he cared to talk to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to be Ramen Club president!" Naruto yelled it out with pride. The whole room just started to chuckle, and then the chuckle turned into full out laughter.

"Haha! Ramen club? Those tasteless noodles with fake spice packaging?" Dojima himself had to laugh, he couldn't believe anyone in totsuki history ever making a club for ramen.

"Naruto-sama.." Lin looked at Naruto, his eyes seemed to never waver from any of the insults that tried to shoot him down.

"Okay.. you just made it personal. Now, I **really** demand a shokugeki right here and now!" Naruto jumped at such height that he landed on top of the stage. He slammed his hand on the podium, his eyes glowing with a yellow aura.

'His eyes, as expected. The pupil changes into the stars that we could see in the night.' Dojima looked at the angry Naruto with a smirk.

"To expect I would find such a rude, ill mannered person.. whatever your name is, you are expelled from this school." Another man from the alumni walked close to them, Kojirou Shinomiya.

"Wooh! That's Kojiro! Once an elite first, now has a pluspol medal! The first japanese man to ever get one!" Zenji Marui pushed his glasses back.

"Ahem.. Kojiro." Dojima gained his wanted attention, he whispered in his ear. "Naruto is part of the elite ten.. so you can't expel him that easily." Kojiro took a step back, raising his eyebrows so far and his eyes wider than a disc.

"Ah-ha.." Kojirou was slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed with redness. Everyone looked at him in wonder, his cool stature was just broken down into a full embarassed man. "Dojima! How the hell is this student even an elite ten!?" Kojirou yelled out across the room, his hands frantically moving everywhere, not able to understand why such a kid was even in Totsuki academy.

Kojirou gave Dojima his ear, the man whispered, "He may be an elite ten, but most of his rights as part of it is gone. He'll only gain full rights as an elite ten by his second year, if he's still around." Kojirou seemed somewhat satisfied.

The pluspol man pointed at Naruto. "You, although you may not be expelled, that does not mean you are free of any other punishment." Kojirou told Naruto, he smirked as he found a great way to deal with him.. even better than expulsion. "Since you violated the code of conduct of being part of totsuki. Page five-hundred and one, section five; students who may have been dismayed of their expulsion can be subdued to other punishment as a result. Do you know what that means?" Kojirou asked of Naruto.

"What?" Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. Every student looked in anticipation, except a few. Nakiri was confused, as being part of the elite ten means you are immune to any punishments from anyone except the director, her grandfather.

"What is going on here?" Nakiri whispered to herself. Her friend, Arato looked in wonder at what was stirring up.

"That means your future is in my hands." Kojirou gave a frightening look, a red aura of death staring upon him. "What letter is your group?" Kojirou asked of him.

"I'm with group B." Naruto showed his card that was given to him and everyone after Roland Chapelle had given his introductions to the courses of the camp.

Kojirou took his card, crushing it with his hand. "No, you're in my group now. Welcome to **hell.** "

 _Coming up in later chapters.._

" _We are the Graham Family. Naruto, your father is on his deathbed. You are his only heir to the throne. Leave this mediocre academy and come to the U.S._

 _Xxxxxx_

" _Hm, this boy exceeded and went over the top to making this dish!" Natsume Sendera, the curry queen said while biting on her utensil. She looked at the blonde with a bite on her lip.. "I'll have him for the rest of my life."_

 _Xxxxx_

" _Life isn't fair, sadly you all should know.." He walked to an empty table and sat down. His cruel smile made Erina lurk in her darkest thoughts. "Why don't you make a good meal for your dear father, won't you?" His attempt at breaking down his terrorized daughter was halted as the door was opened with breakneck speed._

" _Woo! I made it. Erina, make something amazing! I know you can do it!" Naruto looked dead tired but mustered up strength to give her a thumbs up and a goofy smile._

" _Naruto.." She was in the brink of tears, while her father looked at the boy with death and uneasy eyes._

" _I trust you Erina. After all, these few months.. I got to know they type of person you are, and that's definitely not someone who is weak, but one who faces everything headstrong, never giving up! Show HIM THAT YOU ARE NOT HIS TOY BUT ERINA NAKIRI, AN ELITE TEN!"_


	10. Byeee

This has been sometime, and sadly I have to halt. Im sorry for this but I just can't write anymore. The whole plot of this story was that Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Graham would be an immortal. In his hundreds of years of living in the ever changing world, he has grown tired of living so now he uses hypnosis on himself making him forget of his past and reverts time in a confusing way that ultimately brought him to the present. This explains whenever his eyes change color.. his innerself comes out releasing all of his knowledge into his brain that was locked deep inside. Sanzaemon.. he was a part of a group that was bent on capturing the man in the old pages found on an excavation in eastern asia. You already guess who that person is, Naruto. The organization or so called Illuminati has been living on even before colonial periods unlike what the books say, Sanzaemon now follows the order given to him, make Naruto Unlock his potential and the way to do that is having a great teacher (Dojima) and unlimited textbooks, scriptures, scrolls and what better way to do that then making him the 1st Elite.

So this story goes away from the Manga in plot but I wanted it to be special and not just "okay, plant Naruto here and just let it go with how the Manga went." The second order would have been to capture him and detain him at their hidden lab in an island for to experiment and test him on his strange ability (chakra). Naruto by hypnosis locks all his powers, his knowledge.. and now struggles in his road to an answer for all this mishap. Okay, phew I haven't covered all of it but that's the gist and also Sanzaemon is by far evil, just a man interested in seeing the legends power. Lin is also a part of the graham family's staff members, Graham in this time frame Naruto's actual family.

UPDATE

By this ending, i really encourage People to Start their own stories in this crossover! So much potential that i will read any future stories you guys write! My New story will be about how life CAN become a game By the secret ability called transendents! Watch the scrawney, weak Naruto become zero to Heró in this School life/Fantasy/action story!

"They say life is Not a game, but it sure as hell it is now! Oo, shit! Gotta raise My INT for tomorrows test!" ＠(￣-￣)＠... (ʘдʘ╬)


End file.
